kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Draaek
03:59, January 20, 2014 (UTC)}} } (UTC)|welcome=Hello and welcome to the keyhole! If you have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to contact me on my talkpage :D}} Chainoffire 04:08, January 21, 2014 (UTC)|normal=Well I'm glad you took advantage of the tutorials! And you're welcome! ^.^ I look forward to talkin with you too! :D}} 15:51, January 22, 2014 (UTC)|roxas=I had no idea how to fix your signature, so I got a little help from one of the fellow admins and he fixed it for ya, so that's all set. As for the talk bubbles, you gave the page the wrong name. You called it User:Draaek/Template:Draaek which should be called Template:Draaek. I moved the page for you, which can be found here. Another thing about your template: you don't have to put spaces in between each line like that, so try deleting all of those empty space lines and see if it works better for you. Lemme know if you have any other issues :)}} 15:40, January 23, 2014 (UTC)|xemnas=Yeah, editing while sick/sleepy is like driving while drunk. Everything comes out messy and it's a pain in the butt for everyone involved. and some end up injured, but we don't talk about those edits. Anyways, between you and me, coding hates everyone, including me. By the way, do you use the visual editor or the source editor? That may be part of the problem. This actually isn't HTML coding, it's called wiki-markup, and it's a bit different than HTML. But I think it does derive from HTML, because it's pretty close. Something for me? O.o Interesting...}} 03:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC)|excited=Woah! I've never considered a dragon form before! I love it! It will go on my userpage in my present section. Thank you :D}} 19:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC)|xemnas=I don't think that the wiki clock goes by UTC time, I think it just goes by the time on your clock. As for the release date, a lot of websites will mark something as $999 and have 12/31 as a release date if there's no official one because that it the latest it can be. It's not official, and it's been done to other games that didn't have a release date. Thanks for pointing it out though :) Counterparts are just evil versions of yourselves. They're just fun little things, they really don't matter at all ;)}} 05:06, July 24, 2014 (UTC)|zexion=I don't think I ever gave you my userbox. Here ya go if you're interested: }} That's exactly what we need! Be sure to properly categorize and license them when you upload them! 06:12, September 5, 2014 (UTC) 07:18, October 9, 2014 (UTC)|halloween=Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for doing a drawing for the magazine! EDIT: You can always do the line art on The Grid's page as well. Those might be the ones featured in the next issue instead of original works. I'll see what I can do about that shiny badge ;)}} RoxasXIIILK for every talk bubble at the end of your template. That can get annoying and troublesome really fast. As your TB library grows that bracket line is going to get longer and longer and longer and one day you'll find something wrong with the template and be forced to count all your TBs and then make sure your line is the right length. *inhales deeply* Trust me not what you want to do. *speaks from experience* So my friend Soxra actually showed me that if you add a }} after the end set of each one it will do the same thing but you won't have to put all of em at the end. So that last line of a talk bubbles would look something like: }} }} }| FinalRest across the table*}} LA & Lore... }} 00:59, July 1, 2014 (UTC)|origami=Hmmmm nope all seems A.OKAY, approved?. But yeah it needs shading... MOAR Videos for your listening thing Lore: It's called an ear LA LA: Hey shut up!! }} I keep...going to the river... 16:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC)|XionHappy= Hey Draaek, or should I say...Keaard... Before I go and come up with something totally crazy, what do you actually mean by 'design', and what is this design for? Nice to meet you! :D }} 17:33, July 5, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy= *Is still confused...* *Looks for escape route... I read your page, and I'm still a little confused. I'm getting a dragon vibe, but not in what type of design the dragon(s) would appear in... I'm not explaining myself very well, am I? *Is hopelessly lost }} 06:47, July 9, 2014 (UTC)|PyrrhaLonging= So...now I understand... Let's see... I envision... A beautiful dragon standing tall and proud, with rough, green, almost-fluorescent scales... The dragon's tail is of a normal length, with the claws (That type of thing...) being curved and sharp at the points... The hind and front legs are strong and muscled, presenting the dragon with an image of power, and yet beauty too... The eyes are also green, but a darker shade of green than the scales. Any fire that is breathed by the dragon, comes out in a mixture of green & orange... Hope that helps... If it's useless, do tell me, and I'll try again. :D}} 21:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad= This is strange... I love the whole idea of dragons, having read many books of the fantasy genre where they have featured, but I've never had to describe one before... As soon as I sent the message, I realised that I'd forgotten about the wings at least, among other things... No horns. For the wings, let's go for a lighter shade of green, as the wing membrane is usually thinner than the rest of the dragon... For the thicker parts of the wings, perhaps a slightly darker shade than the membrane, but not as dark as the body? The tail... It can have small scales, but nothing else. For markings, perhaps a small oval-shaped mark on the dragon's forehead area? xD (This is me attempting to be inventive, and not succeeding very well...) ...and here is mine in return: ... Speaking of which, I really need to construct my user page sometime this summer...}} 10:46, July 18, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneAngry= Haha, I need to work on my userpage! I've been on this site since August last year, and have achieved nothing with my page since then... Seeing as I managed to pluck up the courage to make an infobox, I thought now was as good a time as ever to write on the page itself heh... Speaking of my infobox, do you like it? Yes, User:Aixon/DDDProject is my work so far... I have rewritten entire world articles so far to make them more informative and detailed, and have also worked on the Setting sections and the Nightmare images too... My work is far from complete though, especially with the treasure lists... There are sites which you can use to find them though, so you don't have to be like me and insist on finding them yourself and writing each one you find down! xD Haha, no worries about the dragon. Wait, why're you telling me that? I thought the dragon was for your use, and that you just wanted ideas?!? }} 08:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC)|RenAmused= Hehe, thanks mate. I like the colour theme of yours as well as the dragon of course... Who doesn't like dragons? As for the treasures, I've yet to find all of mine yet. I'm taking a break to play another game that I own, "Tales of the Abyss", which I'm really enjoying so far... I'd be happy to have some help, as I've been a bit lax about doing those lists recently. Also, I'm only doing Riku's chests - Chain is supposed to be doing Sora's, although he's been busy recently, so I doubt that he's gotten very far... I'll take a look at the articles, and get back to you on what needs doing... Writing is my strong point, and that's what the majority of the work I've done on the Keyhole so far has revolved around... I love the dragon! The only thing I'd say is that it looks as if it's lacking in the face and neck area... That part looks like a horse...(No offense meant at all) English isn't your first language?!? I really wouldn't have guessed mate! If I may be so bold as to ask, what is your first language then? :) }} 18:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasAngry=I apologise. I've been away for a few days camping, and have been slightly busy since, although I suppose that doesn't excuse me from not replying. xD The truth is, I forgot haha... About the neck area, it looks much better now... Strangely enough, the thought that jumped into my mind immediately upon seeing that was how cool it would like coiled up! Just a thought heh... Ah, that would probably account for why I didn't notice anything out-of-the-ordinary. Spanish, cool! I have learned a little bit of Spanish, but not enough to talk it properly. I can usually pick up fragments of sentences spoken though... That's the extent of my capabilities in that area haha... Talking English in front of your parents to confuse them certainly must be amusing... I've never been to Disney land in either the US of France, although I suppose I'd like to go... You've done well thus far... But to possess your powers and yet...fear the darkness... What a waste. Yep, you've done well thus far on the lists. Really well in fact... I didn't expect you to get down to it as quickly as you did. I am glad for the support... }} 09:30, July 29, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionSolemn= It was for me?!? *Collapses in shock* You honour me oh gift bringer. I would be glad to accept this gift haha... I'd make you something myself, but my skill with making images and editing them online is nil... I haven't a clue what kind of programs are used for this sort of thing either, so I'm stuck... Blegh! I noticed your userpage last night, and was intending to say in my next message that it looks AWESOME! I'm loving the dragon theme more and more! You're doing a really nice job of it haha... I have to admit also that having seen your userpage, I realised that there was something important that I'd missed out on my own, and I stole it from you. xD *Cowers behind dragon Keaard* I hope you don't mind haha... It was the 'Currently Playing' section. I'll have a look at the project later today and see what needs doing... Also, is Demyx your favourite KH character? "Oh, we do too have hearts. Don't be mad." Edit: My turn to bump you! xD }} AANF Tomodachi...Friends. 00:50, August 5, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Looks decent enough for a dragon!. ohhh and if you give LA your userbox, LA should give LA ...LA's...sorry LA can't do pronouns referring to LAself...at all...sooo... ^ btw, it changes every soo often }} 01:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC)|rena=Anime is...well, for simplistic sakes look at this}} Exalted in the Sea... 23:19, August 16, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSmug=Hey mate, I apologise for the complete absence of messages lately. I've been logging on, but not really doing much other than voting in LA's arena... I will try to do better... I like the Keaard talk bubble very much! Very nice colour scheme... You really have a talent for making this kind of stuff haha... The dragons especially... I'm not overly keen on him myself. I just like his water-based abilities... (Water being my favourite element) Dance water dance! *Strums on his imaginary sitar* Hence my 'aquatic dreams await' signature... So, what've you been up to recently? :)}} 21:25, August 28, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy=I'm...sorry... Thought I was up to date with everything, and now I realise that I wasn't... My apologies... I think the colours on your talk bubbles are fine, so I'm not sure why you think you suck at that. You don't! xD Eh, I'd be happy to accept a talk bubble from you mate... As for colours... Perhaps something green and...black? Just a thought... I don't feel like checking out the color chart right now... Hehe, I've never owned a PS2 or a PS3, so I've been unable to play any of the main KH games, instead having to stick to watching them via You Tube... That said though, I'd bet that I know the storyline and intricacies of those games better than a lot of people that have played them... Sounds good! I'm glad FR contacted you. You have a talent that needs to be displayed! As for your edits, well your strong point is in art, so it's plain that you'd have less edits than someone like me, who is more of a writer than an arty type... What have I been up to? Well...I've been busy, too busy... Studying for an exam I have next week, (Don't ask) and also working on a lot of stuff in preparation for the new term... *Sighs inwardly*}} 16:01, August 30, 2014 (UTC) |GreenDragon= Hey mate, here it is! I'm using it! xD I am in your debt once again. Now I have to find a way to repay you. Perhaps I'll wrote you a poem, as I seem to be decent at doing that... Hmmmm, yes, that sounds like a good idea... My whole talk page is getting crowded, not just the specific sections heh! I'm surprised that FR hasn't come up to me and told me to archive it yet, using her 'Authority must be obeyed or overthrown' talk bubble to scare me... Hey, I've also been a little Nintendo crazy through my life, and as such have a DS Lite and a 3DS myself... I also played a lot on game boy color, GameCube and the original DS as well, though I never owned them myself. That sounds great! I would love to do that as well, but I'd hate to think that I'd be buying a console which is relatively expensive just to play KH3. I wouldn't be satisfied with doing that, no matter how much I love Kingdom Hearts... The videos are helpful. I found myself watching everything though, from cutscenes to boss battles haha...and eventually fell in love with the music too. <3 Firstly, I would love to give art a try, but I would not have a clue what program to use. Haha, I've been studying for an exam that I have to take next week. Don't ask why it's at this time of the year, it just IS! Yes, thanks buddy. I love it, though I did change the quotes haha...}} 14:52, September 1, 2014 (UTC) |RoxasAngry= Draaaek, thanks so much buddy! You helped me notice the extra in the template, which was what was making it go all wishy washy... Thanks again mate! Now to make a navigation bar... Hmmm... Also, if you're on, IRC? }} 21:41, December 17, 2014 (UTC) |ZexionSolemn= Draaek! Nice work mate. As for the project, I filled out a little of TWTNW the other day, but I'll leave The Grid for you, unless I have a surge of inspiration over the holidays and go for it myself before you've done it... We'll see... Take your time. xD I'll be on the IRC in the evenings if you want to chat! }} I want a new section too! It looked to me like you just plain lost! 19:19, September 11, 2014 (UTC) |LarxeneThoughtful= Draaek!!! Sorry for the lack of replies... Bump is not something you should be worried about. xD As for the music, I think I've got it covered now. I know what I'm doing, after a lot of testing it out... Thanks for the advice on the programs. I'll take a look at them... I did NOT know you played League! Why did you not tell me?!? *Sends Draaek a friend request* Favourite champion/lane? Edit: IRC, NOW! xD }} Real, Real, Real... 10:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) |RoxasAngry= Draaaeeek!!! Its been so long, mate. How are things? We need to catch up on the IRC some time, seeing as I decided to take a break from League about a month ago. I've lost interest a bit, but I'm sure it'll return at some point. }} 22:59, October 24, 2014 (UTC) |LarxeneAngry= Yes! I was waiting, and you never came! *Is disappointed* As the the lists, you can have The Grid, since I'm not very fond of that world heh... As for the orientation, north is up, and south is down on your map. You can use this site for the the locations, but please try to keep them in the same format as I used for the others (They're on each separate world pages, if you need to check something...), otherwise, I'll have to go and edit it all for consistency. xD Anyway, that aside, how is life treating you right now? }} 20:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) |DisttheRose= Don't worry if you manage to put it in the wrong format. I can sort it out if necessary heh... Just describe locations in a similar way to how I did to maintain consistency, and all will be fine. I'm grateful that you're willing to do a world for me! It takes an hour or so off my plate heh... The map is always oriented the same way, so up is north, down is south, left is west and right is east. Think of it like that and all will run smoothly... Hopefully... Things have been fine on my end. I'm on half-term break this week, so I'm combining studying with a little bit of relaxing... Though, relaxing for me seems to involve work in some form or another... I'll be on League tonight if you get home and want to play! }} Bonjour! 23:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC)|default=Hey Draaek! Can I see you on the IRC sometime to talk about the magazine puzzle, please? I'll give you a cookie :D}} 18:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC)|default=Okay, what time is "later" because I go by UK time remember? :P Also, I can do better than that. How about two cookies with a chocolate chip?}} *falls down the chimney* Merry Christmas! } |TearHappy= Merry Christmas, Draaek! This is for you. Thank you for your help with the Dream Drop Distance Project, and for your friendship this year! }} } |FRChristmasPresent2014= No problem mate! ...and don't worry. I wasn't expecting a quick reply or anything. ^^ As for the image, I did intend to send it actually heh... I wanted to get rid of the Roxas name on it, as I got the image from somewhere else, but I didn't know how I would go about doing it myself, nor did I know who to ask that wasn't going to receive the image anyway heh... If I can remove the name and the wording underneath, I will be able to re-upload the photo, so that it looks better for everyone. Would you be able to help me with that? I'll talk to you soon mate! }} League Okay, I'm free to play now. ^__^ Kikonu (talk) 22:12, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Wuzzaa